This invention relates to a disinfector system for use in disinfecting municipal waste water into disinfected water from which pathogens are removed.
In general, chlorine is generally thrown into undisinfected water (simply called water hereinunder) to obtain disinfected water. In this event, it is known that a trihalomethane, which is one of carcinogens, is often produced in the disinfected water when the chlorine is used for disinfection. Therefore, it is desirable to disinfect the water by using another method. To this end, consideration has been made about irradiating the water with an electron beam to disinfect the water. Practically, a disinfector device is known which disinfects the water by irradiating the electron beam.
A conventional disinfector device is disclosed in an article contributed to Radiat. Phys. Chem. Vol. 24, No. 1 (1984), pages 179 to 190, under the title of "Electron Beam Process Design for The Treatment of Wastes and Economic Feasibility of The Process". In the conventional disinfector device, a water current is dropped from a water channel to a discharge section which is located below the water channel. While the water current is flowing or is being dropped, an electron beam is irradiated to the water current from a scan horn to disinfect the water current into a disinfected water current.
Another conventional disinfector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,855. In this disinfector device, a cone is rotated around its rotating axis so that water is formed into a water film along an inner wall of the cone. An electron beam is irradiated from a scan horn to the water film to disinfect the water film into a disinfected water.
By the way, the electron beam has a very short penetration distance when it is irradiated into water. For example, the transmission distance is 10 mm long even when the electron beam is accelerated by an accelerating voltage of 2 MeV. Therefore, it is necessary to form the water film in order to efficiently disinfect the water into the disinfected water.
However, it is difficult to form the wide water current film and to therefore disinfect a great amount of water at a high speed in the conventional disinfector devices.